pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Mason (poet)
United States |education= |alma_mater= |period= |genre= |subject= |movement= |notableworks= |spouse= |partner= |children= |relatives= |influences= |influenced= |awards= |signature= |signature_alt= |website= |portaldisp= }} David Mason (born December 11, 1954) is an American poet and academic, who served as the Poet Laureate of Colorado. Life Mason was born and raised in Bellingham, Washington.http://www.poetryfoundation.org/bio/david-mason, David Mason], Poetry Foundation. Web, Oct. 24, 2015. He studied briefly at Colorado College, but left after a year to work as a fisherman in Alaska. He returned to the college to earn a B.A. in 1978. Mason and then-wife, Jonna Heinrich, moved to Rochester, New York, where he worked as a gardener. In 1980 they went to Greece, where they lived for just over a year in Kardamyli, Greece, in the Mani district of southernmost part of the Peloponnesus. While living there he became a friend of British travel author and war hero, Patrick Leigh Fermor. Mason returned to the United States when he was hired to write the screenplay for a film based on a novel he had written. In the end the film was canceled when the production company closed its film division. After a part-time teaching stint at Colorado College, he began studying at the University of Rochester under Anthony Hecht. His 1st marriage ended, and in 1988 he married Scottish photojournalist Anne Lennox. He earned a doctorate from the University of Rochester,http://www.coloradocollege.edu/dept/en/facultystaff/david_mason.asp, Colorado College Faculty and Staff, David Mason. and moved to Moorhead, Minnesota, where he taught at Minnesota State University Moorhead for 10 years. In 1994, Mason was named the Minnesota Outstanding Professor of the Year.David Mason, 1994 MN Person of the Year Mason spent the academic year of 1996-1997 on a Fulbright fellowship in Greece, where he continued to perfect his Greek, meet Greek intellectuals and writers, translate and write, and visit old places from 16 years earlier. In 1998, Mason returned to his alma mater, Colorado College, where he co-directs the Creative Writing program. He is coeditor of 4 major anthologies and has authored dozens of poems, essays, reviews, translations, stories and memoirs. An advisory editor at the Hudson Review, the Sewanee Review and Divide, Mason’s work can be found in such periodicals as The New Yorker, Harper’s, The Nation, The New Republic, The New York Times, The Times Literary Supplement, Poetry, Agenda, Modern Poetry in Translation, The New Criterion, Yale Review, The Hudson Review, The American Scholar, The Irish Times, and The Southern Review. He and wife Lennox lived in Colorado Springs, Colorado until the marriage ended in 2012. He lives in Manitou Springs, Colorado. Recognition Mason’s collections of poems include The Buried Houses (winner of the Nicholas Roerich Poetry Prize) and The Country I Remember (winner of the Alice Fay Di Castagnola Award). Mason was named Colorado Poet Laureate in 2010, and served until 2014.Colorado, State Poets Laureate, Main Reading Room, Library of Congress. Web, Oct. 24, 2015. Publications Poetry *''The Buried Houses''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1991. *''Questions at Christmas'' (chapbook). West Chester, PA: Aralia Press, 1994. *''Land without Grief'' (chapbook). Colorado Springs, CO: JonesAlley, 1996. *''The Country I Remember''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1996. *''Arrivals''. Ashland, OR: Story Line Press, 2004. *''The Scarlet Libretto''. Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2012. *''Sea Salt: Poems of a decade, 2004-2014''. Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2014. *''The Sound: New and selected poems''. Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2018. Novel *''Ludlow: A verse novel''. Los Angeles, CA: Red Hen Press, 2007. Non-fiction *''The Poetry of Life and the Life of Poetry''. Ashland, OR: Story Line Press, 2000. *''News from the Village: Aegean friends''. Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2010. *''Two Minds of a Western Poet: Essays''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2011. Edited *''Rebel Angels: 25 poets of the new formalism'' (edited with Mark Jarman). Ashland, OR: Story Line Press, 1996. *''Western Wind: An introduction to poetry'' (edited with John Frederick Nims). Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2000. *''Twentieth Century American Poetry'' (edited with Dana Gioia & Meg Schoerke). Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2004. *''Twentieth Century American Poetics: Poets on the art of poetry'' (edited with Dana Gioia & Meg Schoerke). Boston: McGraw-Hill, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Mason, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 24, 2015. Essays *"'The Song Is Drowned': On Michael Donaghy." The Dark Horse Winter 2009/2010. *"Close to Seferis." Hudson Review Spring 2004. *"Anthony Hecht at Eighty." Weekly Standard October 27, 2003. *"The Two Minds of a Western Poet." Divide Fall 2003. *"Thomas McGrath." American Writers X. Jay Parini, ed. New York: Scribners, 2002. *"Reading Greece." Hudson Review Autumn 2002. *"Robert Frost, Seamus Heaney, and the Wellsprings of Poetry." Sewanee Review Winter 2000. Memoirs *"The End of Immortality." Hudson Review Winter 2004. *"In Katerina's Kitchen." Mondo Greco Spring 2003. *"Letter from Turkey." Hudson Review Summer 2002. *"Chatwin's Ashes." Mondo Greco Spring 1999. *"The Lotos-Eaters." Hudson Review Fall 1998. Poems *"Driving with Marli." The New Criterion September 2009. *"Fog Horns." Poetry September 2004. *"The Bay of Writing." TLS July 30, 2004. *"A Thorn in the Paw." Poetry January 2004. *"Small Steps." Hudson Review Spring 2003. *"Two Poems." Metre 11 Winter 2001-2002. *"Three Poems." Metre 9 Spring 2001. *"Acrostic from Aegina." Hudson Review 1998. *"A Meaning Made of Trees." New Criterion March 1998. *"Poems from Greece." Hudson Review Fall 1997. *"Night Squall." New Criterion November 1996. *"The Country I Remember: A Narrative." Hudson Review Summer 1995. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "Fathers and Sons" by David Mason at The New Yorker. *David Mason b. 1954 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * "The Lost House" by David Mason, The Writer's Almanac with Garrison Keillor *David Mason at YouTube * Profile of David Mason on PBS Newshour *The Scarlet Letter ;Books *David Mason at Amazon.com ;About * David Mason Bio on Colorado Poets Center. Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Poets Laureate of Colorado Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Minnesota State University faculty Category:American academics